Shape
by Nnix Ame
Summary: "I'm sorry." Anna gripped the skirt of the summer dress she had changed into with tight, trembling fingers. She messed up. Oneshot


_**A/N:**_ Just some Red Family stuff. Always had a headcanon that after becoming a clansman, Anna struggled a bit with her new power on top of being a strain.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Anna gripped the skirt of the summer dress she had changed into with tight, trembling fingers. She messed up. She knew she shouldn't of tried to do it alone but she still...

"It's okay," A hand placed on top on her stilled her hands. She looked up to see Totsuka smiling gently at her. "What matters is that you didn't get hurt. You are okay, right?"

It was the third time he asked, obviously still worried. Stiffly, Anna nodded.

"I'm fine."

"What were you trying to do?"

Anna opened her mouth but no sound came out. She felt the sharp feeling in her chest return and closed her eyes.

Totsuka's hand tightened around hers briefly. She missed whatever it was he said as he stood, unable to focus properly.

Anna listened as his steps grew farther and farther away. She opened her eyes and kept her gaze trained to the coffee table.

She had to keep calm.

Calm.

Calm...

Her nose twitched at the smell in the air. She wondered if some of her hair had gotten singed.

"Here you go!" She jumped as a mug appeared in front of her. Taking a sip from it, she realized it was hot chocolate. She glanced up at Totsuka, who had his own. He didn't press her anymore, instead letting a calm silence fall over them. Bit by bit, Anna felt the tension in her begin to disappear.

"I...I wanted to try to do what Tatara does." Anna starred in her mug but her mind was far away, remembering a bird made of flame soaring into the air. "I wanted my Red...to create things. Like Tatara's Red. But then..."

"Then?"

Anna swallowed, setting down her cup. "I...I got scared. I knew it wouldn't hurt me, but the heat...it just..."

"Ah." Totsuka suddenly looked away, seeming to understand what she was trying to say. "It reminded you of back then, didn't it?"

Anna nodded. Her hands returned to gripping her skirt. She knew it was silly. She knew that this Red, the lovely, beautiful Red that Mikoto gave her wouldn't hurt her.

Yet the heat it formed, the small spark had set her heart racing, memories of a different, harsher red being pressed against her hands, her arms, her legs...it still made her panic.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was pulled against Totsuka's side.

"Everyone has trouble at first. Don't think you're different because you had a set back."

Anna looked up.

"Is it hard for you, too?"

Totsuka wavered for a second before giving her a wary smile. His eyes were distant as if he, too, were thinking of something from the past.

"Sometimes. Some days more than others." He answered honestly. He looked down at her and smiled softly. "I'm sure if it's Anna, though, you'll be able to do it with ease one day."

Anna looked down at her hands. The thought of being able to create things made her heart feel a little lighter.

"...what else can Tatara make?" She asked. She'd only seen him create the small phoenix, but has overheard the others talking about other things he has made.

Instead of answering, Totsuka held out his hand. With his palm facing upwards, Anna watched as it faintly glowed red before flames sprouted forth. Slowly, they started taking shape, forming tiny wings and floating through the air.

Holding out her hand, one landed on her finger tip. A butterfly.

Anna watched as they all flew through the air. Up and down, her gaze locked on a particularly bright one until it was the last to fade away.

"Butterflies again?"

Anna and Totsuka jumped. From the entry way the lead to the back entrance was Mikoto, looking mildly exasperated and a bit amused at his vassals actions.

Totsuka laughed, sounding tired all the sudden, standing and walking over to his king. Anna sat up and watched them, taking in how Mikoto's bright Red grew even warmer when mixed with Totsuka's softer, smaller Red.

"King! We didn't hear you get back. We would've waited and given you a show, too-"

"When are you going to stop making useless things?"

"Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect!"

"Is that why it smells like smoke upstairs?"

Anna blinked before averting her gaze to the ground.

"Ah, well," Totsuka looked back with a small smile. "There was a small set back. Nothing to worry about. Though we probably should go replace those sheets before Kusanagi-San returns. And get Anna a new dress while we're at it."

"Huh?" Mikoto's eyes narrowed but before he could question anything Totsuka was already walking back to the couch.

"What do you say, Anna? Wanna go shopping?" Totsuka asked. He turned to Mikoto and winked. "King can even help us pick out some stuff!"

Whatever retort Mikoto had disappeared as soon as Anna set her wide, hopeful gaze on him. Instead he scowled at Totsuka before sighing.

"...whatever."

Anna smiled. As they walked out the door she took both their hands, taking in the warmth around her.

* * *

' _It worked_ ' Though she was breathing harder than before she was able to use her flames to create those wings once more to help her out the window. She wasn't sure if it would help with actual flight, but it worked out the end and she managed to get to the ground with ease.

Anna looked at her hands, watching the red slowly stir from her.

' _I can do it_ ' she thought. _'like Mikoto and Tatara. I can use my Red like them now_ '

She pressed her hands against her chest, smiling. To create and protect. She will move forward and do just that and even more.


End file.
